


Waffles or Pancakes

by orphan_account



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/F, F/M, I hate myself for writing an unrequited love f/f story but i'll make up for it with another fic, kensalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After giving Kensi back her knife, Kensi and Deeks are stuck in a weird place. Neither knows what they are to each other, certainly more than work partners, definitely more than just friends, but there is no confirmation that they are together. </p>
<p>Talia helps Kensi find the fun in life after Afghanistan but real feelings arise and Kensi is left with a decision to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Waffles or Pancakes

The case was finally finished and the team realised they had worked until almost six am. The sun creeping through the shutters was too blinding for eyes that hadn’t slept in what felt like days and the building empty of staff reminded them of how far from normal the case had been.

This particular case didn’t have a happy ending, so few did and the late - or very early - finishing time left Kensi feeling even more hollow than she was prepared for. She gave Eric and Nell a forced smile and made her way down the stairs. Hetty was on the phone, no doubt explaining the situation to Director Vance. The heavy footsteps caused her to look up from her desk but Kensi avoided her bosses stare, instead allowing her eyes to settle on her three team mates in the bullpen.

G stood from his desk and moved towards her, he looked to be debating saying something, eventually he settled on a silent head nod and gestured towards the door.

Callen had told his team exactly what to do. Go home.

Sam was out of the door straight away, not pausing to say more than a quick goodbye, eager to put some space between the case and himself. G was close on his heels, the pair quiet and lacking their usual chatter as the door to the OSP closed behind them.

She paused behind her desk, packing her laptop away and debating with herself over talking to Deeks. The case hit home, for the both of them. It was because of that, that she needed him most, and she was sure he needed her too.

“Good night Kens’.” Deeks almost whispered, breaking her from her thoughts. She met his eyes and instantly regretted it. The same emotions stared back and yet she didn’t challenge him, instead she told him to drive safe and left the building before she betrayed herself by demanding to know where they had gone so wrong.

With her key in one hand and her mobile in the other she debated over her next action.

Go home, sleep, have a bath, maybe a drink or two and sleep some more.

Or she could call Talia.

Kensi knew Talia was a second choice, had Deeks offered any alternative that involved them together she would have gladly gone along with it. That thought was enough to make up her mind. Talia deserved more than being someone’s second choice so she dropped her phone into the passengers chair and drove off.

Ten minutes into her journey home and her phone buzzed loudly, she managed to wait until she pulled up at the next set of traffic lights before she checked the message.

“I’m just back from Mexico, could use a breakfast buddy if you have time before work? Having waffles at Pete’s.”

“Just heading home after a case actually but I could eat. Meet you in ten. K.”

Kensi quickly switched lanes, ignoring the horns blasting at her blatant disregard for traffic laws and headed towards Pete’s Diner, realising it had become ‘their’ place.

‘Shit.’ thought Kensi. The thing between them was supposed to be fun, no more than two friends having a good time and now they were having breakfast together at 'their’ place.

Despite the torrent of emotions hitting her she allowed her self to remember back to when Pete’s Diner became theirs.

* * *

 

Kensi Blye was a pro at leaving the scene of a one night stand. She’d had years of practice and being an undercover agent had only honed her skills further. Although it had been a while since she’d had to make a quick escape she fell into her old habits very easily.

Easing her way off the bed, she was careful not to jostle the sleeping figure next to her. A quick glance around the room told her the night before had been as frantic as she remembered. Managing to locate at least half of her clothes she slipped on her bra and then reached for her jeans, finding them abandoned across the doorway to the bedroom. She spotted a black top and despite knowing it wasn’t hers she reached for it anyway, eager to get out of there. She had it over her shoulders when she heard Talia chuckle into her pillow.

“I can’t believe you are actually trying to sneak away and stealing my clothes. You are a terrible house guest.” Talia didn’t need to move to know that Kensi was standing looking not dissimilar to a deer in headlights. “You realise it will be far more awkward if you leave and then we have to work a case together? Because the whole time you are gonna be thinking about this moment, and I’ll be thinking about that impressive thing you did with your tongue last night -”

“Shut up.” Kensi laughed pulling the pillow out from under Talia, causing her to look up with a faux glare.

“Kensi, you could leave and make it awkward or we could see this for what it was, just some fun. Then we can go get breakfast and we won’t mention it again.

"Just a one time thing.”

“Yes. One time deal.” Talia confirmed with a grin. “Plus the rest of your clothes are on this side of the room so you would have woken me anyway.”

They had found their way to Pete’s Diner an hour later. Ordering copious amounts of waffles, and enough coffee to start to counteract their heavy hangovers.

The mutual agreement was this was a one time thing. Fun, but certainly not to be repeated.

They both knew it was never going to be a one time thing.

* * *

 

Kensi was torn from memory lane as she walked into the small fifties style diner and was instantly hit with the strong smell of coffee. She couldn’t help the smile that broke out on her face when she spotted Talia sitting in their usual booth. That thought caused the smile to falter, that they had something as simple as a 'usual booth’ worried her.

They were becoming comfortable, too comfortable. It made her think of the little places across LA that she and Deeks had forged as their own and that made everything worse. She swallowed down the feelings of guilt and bitterness over that situation and made her way through the tables and slid into the small booth.

“How was Mexico?” She asked in lieu of a hello.

“Not the most fun.” Talia answered, pushing a coffee towards Kensi. “We got the job done though. Five million dollars of heroin siezed.”

“Congrats.” Kensi smiled, lifting her coffee to toast the success causing Talia to smile.

“How was your case?”

“Terrible.”

The waitress interrupted them, and they paused the conversation while the plates of waffles - already ordered by Talia - were placed in front of them. The silence remained until the waitress returned with the syrup and extra cream. Once they were alone again Talia decided to push her for more information.

“How bad? And I’m too tired to drag it out of you so just be honest.”

“Two agents from the San Diego office were captured.” Kensi spoke, trying to keep her voice as steady. “It went bad, we didn’t get them back.”

“That’s rough. I’m sorry.”

“Yeah. They were held for two days. Callen didn’t let Sam out of his sight and Deeks-” Kensi froze as her partners name left her mouth. Over the previous months of what she was refusing to call a relationship she had somehow never brought up Deeks. It wasn’t a conscious decision just something she realised felt wrong. Guilt, at first all focused on Deeks, now seemed to hit her about the two people who seemed to know her so well.

“It brought up bad memories for him?” Talia asked. Her tone slightly different, not angry or jealous. Just resigned, and that made Kensi feel even worse.

“Yeah.” She muttered. “Lots of bad memories.”

The rest of the meal was eaten quietly, the silence not awkward but certainly unusual for the pair. Kensi paid the bill, Talia had paid it last time and they walked together across the parking lot towards their cars.

The hug and peck on the cheek were chaste by anyone’s standards but Kensi was instantly reminded of how those lips felt when they were tracing lazy kisses down her stomach and how that hand that sat flat against her back felt when Talia’s fingers were tracing teasing circles in her inner thigh and she willed herself not to be blushing when they broke the hug. Kensi realised she had nothing to worry about, Talia seemed too distracted to noticed the red burning across Kensi’s cheeks.

It was as though they both knew this was coming to an end, whatever 'this’ was.

* * *

 

When Kensi returned to work the next day she was surprised to see Deeks sitting on the hood of his car waiting for her.

“Kens’, movie night this Friday? Some bad food and a showing of Kindergarten Cop?”

“For the last time, Deeks. Hetty does not look like the headteacher.”

“She totally does. Sam agrees. G just laughed. That’s why I bought a copy, to prove it to you. ” He bumped into her with his shoulder when he laughed and she realised something in him had changed. He had been avoiding all contact with her that wasn’t necessary and she felt hope for the first time since before Afghanistan.

“On Friday night we will watch it and I will prove that she doesn’t look anything like Hetty.”

* * *

 

“Okay, she looks exactly like Hetty. How did I not notice this before?” Kensi asked, while Deeks wiped the tears from his eyes, the hearty laughs racking his body and causing Kensi to join in.

The movie night had felt exactly like every other one they had shared and it seemed they were both relieved that their was no awkwardness between them. They settled back to watch the rest of the movie and about half an hour in Deeks leaned over to get a handful of popcorn. He paused when he realised just how close to Kensi he was. Their mouths only inches from each other.

“Hi.” He whispered as his eyes flicked from her lips to find her staring back at him, she managed a bashful ‘hi’ in response before a giggle escaped her lips.

Deeks sat up but made to move to return to the other side of the sofa.

“We’ll work it out right? Us? Our thing.”

“I’m counting on it.” She said and allowed him to pull her closer until they were cuddling on the couch.

Kensi woke to the menu screen of the DVD on the TV and a sharp pain in her neck from how she had fallen asleep. A loud buzzing sounded out and she realised she had been woken by her phone ringing. She untangled herself from Deeks and shut off the TV before making her way to the kitchen and answering the phone.

“Kensi.” The drunk voice of Talia yelled. “I’m at The Mayan, you fancy joining me?“

Kensi could barely hear her over the beat of the song playing in the club but she managed to make out what she was saying.

"Um… I can’t. I was hoping to see you soon though. We need to talk.”

“Oh.” Talia said, and Kensi would swear she seemed to sober instantly. “I’ll meet you at Pete’s for breakfast tomorrow?”

“Around eight okay?” Kensi asked and said her goodbyes. She had heard Deeks wake during the conversation and in his small apartment she knew he had heard everything.

“Deeks. We need to talk.”

He let her push him towards the sofa and said nothing while she paced, he let her find the words she needed. Eventually she starting talking. Explaining about she had gone out for a drink after the DOJ had questioned her about Afghanistan. She told him all about how she bumped into Talia and how they got drunk. Explained how it had become a regular thing. Two friends letting loose after a hard day of work. She explained how one night it changed from two friends having a drink to something… more.

He considered making a joke, an offhanded comment about the two agents but he could tell this was something serious to Kensi.

He also considered playing it off like it wasn’t a big deal, but he knew that would undermine whatever Talia and Kensi had.

“We were not, we still aren’t, together Kens’. You have nothing to explain or be sorry about.”

“I know, but it was like we were. There is a 'thing’.” She laughed, her smile quickly falling as she sat beside him. “I feel like I betrayed you, like I’ve ruined any chance at us ever having thing.”

“Kensi.” He spoke her name with a reverence she felt she didn’t deserve and instantly felt calmer as his hands found hers. “You and me? We aren’t normal. We don’t have normal lives. We both have baggage but we will get there. How about from here on out we take it slow, not all in yet. But how about we agree that we will end up together.”

“Hopefully sooner rather than later?”

“Yeah. Soon Princess.”

* * *

 

Deeks offered to drive her to the diner the next morning. It felt wrong, so she declined. She promised him they would spend Sunday night together. She had to talk to Talia and then spend some time alone. She left his house early, stopping at her home first to get changed before heading back out, surprised to find she had arrived at Pete’s first.

She ordered their usual orders and two coffees, making one a large for what was sure to be a hung over Talia.

It was another ten minutes before the door opened and Talia walked in slowly, her oversized sunglasses shielding her from the low rising sun.

She slid into the booth and took hold of the large coffee cup, noting that the food had already arrived so Kensi must have been here a while. She took a large sip of her coffee before taking off her glasses and looking at Kensi with a small smile.

“So you two finally got it together then?”

“What?”

“You and Deeks. I knew it was bound to happen. I’m surprised it took as long as it did to be honest.”

“No, Talia, we’re…” Despite their promises last night she still didn’t know exactly what to call her and Deeks. Introducing him as her some time in the future boyfriend sounded ridiculous but that’s what he was. “He’s…”

“He’s the love of your life. I get it. This was fun though wasn’t.”

“It was more than fun Talia.” Kensi answered honestly. Deciding Talia deserved more she pushed past her usual reservations and told the truth. “My way of dealing with what happened earlier this year was the same as what happened after Jack. I partied too hard and got drunk. That’s a pit I’m glad I didn’t fall into again. You helped me so much, and I do care about you.”

“Okay, you’re being sappy now, it’s weird. Just eat your waffles Kay-Kay.” Talia laughed, before wincing at the pain in her delicate hung over head.

They ate their breakfast of waffles with no more talk of serious subjects, ignoring that moments before one had confessed her feelings to someone else and the other pretended it didn’t feel like a knife to the chest.

Instead they spoke about work, the weather and weapons. Their usual chat.

Kensi was not long home from the diner when her phone started ringing.

“Kensi, It’s Deeks.”

“Yeah, I got that with the whole having your number saved in my phone thing.”

“Ha, yeah.”

“Deeks what’s wrong?” She asked, not used to the nervous side of Deeks.

“I know we said Sunday night but how about breakfast tomorrow? Pancakes at mine and then we can go to the beach?”

“Pancakes sound great. Have them ready for nine?” She heard him about to bargain the time with her but she cut him off before he could. “Nine Deeks. It’s a Sunday, I’m not getting up earlier than that.”

“Okay fine. After the beach we could head to the ice rink in the city, might get us in the Christmas spirit?”

“Sam and Michelle already want us to go there next week with the team. How about we just see where the day takes us?”

“Sounds great. See you tomorrow Kens’.”

“Bye Deeks.”

She could imagine his smile as she collapsed onto her sofa and despite the heavy feeling in her chest, she knew she had made the correct choice.

She just hoped they’d be all in sooner rather than later.


	2. 2. Waffles or Pancakes (Missing Scene)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fills in the flashgback scene from Chapter one. Posting in this order as that's how I originally wrote it.

The regret was instantaneous, and Kensi found herself desperately wishing she had refused her friends invitations for a night of drinking.

The bar smelled like stale alcohol, sweat, and an overpowering mix of cheap colognes and nauseatingly strong perfumes. The crowd buzzed with energy. Shoulders, hips, and hands seemed to find contact with other club goers. The entire bar seemed muted to the outside world, as though only what was happening inside, at this very moment, was all that mattered. Kensi remembered her bullshit ‘anti-stress breathing techniques’, and tried to put them into practice, trying to allow the clubs energy to take over.

She tried to switch off the agent part of her brain as she cataloged at least four potential drug charges and one, very definite, public lewdness violation. The sights caused her to remember with a sudden clarity why they stopped letting Kat pick the venue. Mandy could be heard above the music, yelling at her for bringing them to yet another dive, but there was no malice in her voice as she handed a drink over to her friend, pushing her towards the swaying crowd.

As they moved further into the club, the noise became so deafening that Kensi realized she was actually happy with the club choice. She could ignore the conversation, and concentrate on drowning her sorrows. After all, it seemed less desperate to do it in public than drink alone at home.

They had stopped asking her what was wrong after she gave them a look that told them to back down. None of them truly believed she was an art curator, and they knew something bad happened while she was ‘in Europe for a touring art exhibition’, they just didn’t know what the truth was. Kensi didn’t know how to say ‘You remember my ex, Jack? Today the D.O.J. interviewed me about the time I was sent to kill him and ended up being held captive with him by the Taliban. And Marty? I pretty sure I missed my chance with him.’ It wasn’t exactly a topic that came up nauturally. So her friends, they did what they could. They made her get out of the house, put a drink in her hand and let her party her troubles away like she did after the Christmas they were no longer allowed to discuss.

Kensi sat at one of the small tables, her friends dancing while she watched the club goers, searching for danger around every corner, unable to calm the thoughts that told her to be hyper-aware at all times. She refused to allow herself to check the boxes in her mind that would confirm her suspicions. She could not have PTSD. Figuring if she said those words enough, she might start to believe them.

“Kensi?” Kensi spun around at the familiar voice that broke through the crowd. Talia Del Campo stood beside her, swaying her hips and holding her drink aloft. Peering into Kensi’s glass she leaned closer. “I’m guessing you aren’t on duty tonight?” With a shake of her head and a laugh she asked Talia the same, the sickly sweet Pina Colada in Talia’s hand swaying, more landing on the floor than stayed in the glass gave away Talia’s intoxication, and answered the question for her. Talia pulled a chair close to Kensi’s. Without another word spoken between them, her hand started to draw tight circles across Kensi’s arm with her fingertips.

“Um, what are you doing?”

“Sorry.” Talia pulled her hand away, as though she had touched fire. Taking another sip of her drink she watched Kensi, watching the crowd.

“How’s life?”

“Fan-fucking-tastic.” Kensi said, her eyes never leaving the crowd, throwing back the rest of her drink, the alcohol hitting her hard and leaving the room spinning a little.

“That great, huh?” Talia asked, beginning to trace the circles up her arm once more. Kensi closed her eyes, Talia’s motions calming her for the first time in weeks. For Kensi, it was as if the constant internal chatter that had been stuck in her mind since she returned had been dulled at Talia’s touch. When she stopped the small motions, it was as though the volume had been dialed up once again. Suddenly there was far too many people around her and she felt trapped.

“I have to get out of here.”

Searching the crowd, she found her friends and grabbed Kat’s arm, telling her she was heading home. Weaving between the crowd, she disappeared into the sea of bodies before her friends could stop her. Bursting out from the hot club into the cold night seemed to make the drinks go straight to her head, and she swayed slightly, bumping into Talia who had followed her from the bar. Talia held onto her arms while she found her balance. “Let’s get you home.”

“I don’t want to go home.”

“Then what do you want to do?” Talia had expected Kensi to ask her to call Deeks, failing that, take her for food. Or perhaps even find another bar for them to continue drinking in. She hadn’t expected Kensi to lean in, pressing her soft lips against hers with a tenderness she never expected from the Agent. It took her only a second before her brain caught up and she relented, allowing Kensi to take control and push her back into the wall outside the bar.

  
As fast as the kiss started, it broke apart.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know…” Talia could almost see Kensi’s brain working overtime, trying to undo what had just happened. She pulled her back towards her, turning them around so that it was Kensi who found herself nestled between the rough brick of the club and Talia’s body.

  
“I don’t know when you’ll break.” Talia whispered, her mouth hovering so close to Kensi’s neck but never quite touching, her hot breath sending shocks through her that felt too good to be unwelcome. “Or when you’ll admit you want this.” Her tongue flicked out, tracing a line up her neck before nipping her ear between her teeth. “but, it’s gonna be soon.”

Talia expected a reaction, a scoff, maybe even Kensi storming away, angry at herself for allowing it to go this far. Talia never expected to find herself flipped, backed against the wall of the club once more, Kensi taking back control.

The music from inside was muffled, but the vibrations beating through the walls only added to the heady rush she was feeling. Kensi’s lips finally found hers, the feel of her making her hands react on instinct, finding her hair and pulling her deeper. The potent taste of vodka from Kensi’s drink saturated their embrace.

Kensi pulled back, still biting down on Talia’s bottom lip, just a little too hard to be enjoyable but the mix of alcohol and feel of Kensi’s hand on her thigh was too much for her to care and she reached down. Joining their hands with Kensi’s she pushed herself from the wall, kept gaze with Kensi and moved her legs closer.

  
“I know I teased, but if we do this..” Her voice was barely a whisper.

“I don’t fucking care about tiptoeing around anymore, dammit.” Talia knew that Kensi wasn’t referring to their situation but she was too far gone to care about how she was nothing more than a substitute for the person Kensi really wanted.

It was all Talia needed to hear, breathing out her final word with a reverence. “Good.” Stepping back, she watched as Kensi’s tongue swept her lips, her cheeks flushed, and not from the heat of the club. With a smile she walked away from her.

Spotting a taxi close by, Talia held out her hand towards Kensi asking her silently to truly give in, just for one night. With a small smile Kensi grabbed hold, allowing herself to be pulled towards the car and climbing in the back.

After giving her address to the driver, Talia tried to convince herself that it was a terrible idea.

It could only end badly.

She should stop it now.

But all she could think was, fuck, Kensi looked good.

* * *

The click of the lock seemed to remind them both of what was happening and they locked eyes for a moment before nervous smiles turned into a fevered embrace. Talia pushed Kensi into her house, closing the door behind her with her foot, her mouth never leaving Kensi’s. The sound of the closing door and the snap of the lock barely registered with Kensi, her focus entirely on Talia and the way her lips felt on her hers, their shared moans far louder than anything happening around them. Talia pulled back, breathlessly staring at Kensi’s flushed face before moving her attention to Kensi’s neck. Her kisses, broken by the occasional flick of her tongue, seemed to be driving Kensi wild if the hands now fisted in her hair were any indication. Keeping her focus on Kensi’s neck, now sucking hard enough to leave a mark, she moved her hands down to find the button of her jeans. Talia unzipped them before pulling on them, the stubborn jeans pulling them both from the heat of the moment.

"Fuck, are your jeans painted on?” Pulling them harder she swore at them under her breath for being ‘cock blocking bastards’ which caused Kensi to laugh at the ridiculousness of that statement. Her laugh quickly turned into a shaky moan as the jeans fell to the floor and Talia slipped her hand across her barely there pants, ignoring that Kensi’s jeans were still bundled around her ankles. Kensi felt herself trapped against the wall as Talia’s slender fingers continued to rub her clit through the thin material. Kensi moved her hands to pull at her pants, wanting to get Talia into them as fast as possible but Talia had other plans. Knowing what Kensi was planning she got there first, pulling at the lacy black material, letting them fall to the floor with the jeans. Grabbing Kensi’s hands she pulled them up wrapping one hand around her wrists, her other hand slipping between Kensi’s legs. Talia heard a shaky breath from above her as she finally made contact with Kensi’s tight cunt.

Slipping a finger inside her she felt Kensi tense for a second before her hands hung loose. Finally Kensi gave in, surprised to find she wasn’t embarrassed at her state of half undress in front of her sometimes co-worker, instead she was just really turned on. Talia slid a finger inside Kensi again, while her lips paid attention to the hollow of Kensi’s neck. Eventually she added another finger, her thumb soon joining the mix. The slow circles being teased around her clit, became faster. The speed Talia worked at in perfect sync with the pulse Kensi felt all over her body. Now three fingers inside her, fucking her so hard her legs were starting to give out. Talia released her grip around Kensi’s wrist, her hand now caressing Kensi’s tits through the top, her nipple pushing through the material of the bra and thin shirt. Talia rolled it between her fingers as she repeated the same motion between her legs. Kensi’s breathing was becoming more erratic, her fingers grasped tightly in Talia’s hair. Her hips started to roll, urging Talia to apply more pressure but she was working at her own pace, unwilling to let Kensi control the speed. She felt her self tightening, her stomach starting to knot as it all became too much, the fingers between her legs working her to a frenzy until Kensi cried out, but not from pleasure. Talia had pulled her fingers from between Kensi’s legs, bringing one of the fingers to her mouth she licked and then sucked on her finger, tasting Kensi on them.

She released the finger with a pop. “I didn’t even get to see your tits yet.” Talia admonished, smiling at the pout on Kensi’s face, which could only be described as desperate, pissed off, and seriously turned on. Walking away from Kensi she moved towards her bedroom, pulling her own top off, and slipping out of her own tight jeans. When she finally turned around she found Kensi had stripped and was now completely naked on her bed, practically panting as she stared up at Talia. Her hair messed, neck marked, tits heaving and pussy glistening had Talia feel the familiar tightness as her stomach coiled at the sight in front of her. Not able to keep her hands off her any longer she climbed onto the bed. Crawling over Kensi’s shaking body, her mouth biting down on Kensi’s neck, soothing the spot with a press of her soft lips.

As Talia moved her hand down her body, Kensi tried not to think of the familiar, slightly calloused hands she had felt months before, when the brunette now making her way between her legs, had instead been her blond partner. When the whisper in her ear had been words of love from the man she knew in her heart was the love of her life, not moans of a women she knew didn’t deserve to be used like this.

“Kay-Kay?” The use of the college nickname used by her friends instantly lightened the darker mood Kensi had started to fall into. “You okay?” she didn’t realize she had made it obvious with her few seconds of doubt, but Talia’s hands felt so good and Deeks and his bullshit raccoon theories weren’t going to get her off anytime soon. Pulling Talia’s face towards her, she wrapped her lips around the soft ones that seemed as eager for the connection. Breaking the kiss, but not moving away she promised she was more than okay.

It was all Talia needed to hear, her hands moving once again, dipping inside and curling, the pressure of her thumb steady and constant against Kensi’s clit. Her breathing became more irregular, pants of what sounded like attempts at Talia’s name spilled from her lips, her hips thrusting forward, desperate from more contact. With a swipe of her tongue Talia teased at Kensi’s nipple before biting down, pinching at her throbbing clit at the same time. With a hoarse call of Talia’s name she came, her moans almost pained, from tension that ran far deeper than just needing a good fuck echoed around them.

Talia climbed up the bed, her head falling onto the pillow beside Kensi. “You know….” her hand coming to rest on Kensi’s stomach. “You don’t have to-” Kensi sat up, climbing on top of Talia, so she was straddling one of her thighs, and with a roll of her hips she laughed.

“Oh, I really want to.” Her laughter and words turning into a moan as her still sensitive clit rubbed against Talia’s thigh.

Looking up at Kensi she stared at her for a moment, reveling in watching her, head thrown back, eyes closed and grinding on top of her. Finally unable to take it any more she locked her free leg around Kensi’s back pulling her closer and finding her lips. They lay still for a moment, breathing in each other, neither wanting the moment to be a tender as it was.

Snapping from their shared daze first, Kensi pushed Talia away from her as she started her trail down her body. Placing small kisses as she moved, occasionally stopping to suck or nip at Talia’s skin, her smirks felt whenever Talia’s moans let her know just how hot she was finding having Kensi moving, moaning, above her.

Sweeping her tongue out she swiped it across Talia’s nipple, finding she was exhilarated whenever Talia arched towards her, desperate for more. She bit down, gently but enough to have Talia’s fist wrap around her hair.

Ignoring the hand trying to move her head lower she moved across her chest, paying the same attention to her other nipple.  
The slow moving strokes of her tongue across the sensitive flesh had her moaning Kensi’s name, in a way that could only be described as begging.

Moving down her stomach she heard Talia mutter a breathy “Thank fuck.” and she let a chuckle out, the hot breathe and vibrations from her laugh turning Talia’s words into more moans of Kensi’s name.

Finally, moving her hand between Talia’s legs, her hips bucked up as she stroked across her clit. She found her wet, two fingers slipping inside her with ease as she whispered just how fucking hot she looked. Her hushed words adding to the onslaught of stimulation. Sitting back on her knees she added another finger, watching as Talia writhed on the bed, the vision turning her on more than Kensi wanted to admit.

Talia’s voice was low, “More, Kensi.“ Her breathy words barely audible as she fought the feeling of Kensi’s fingers inside her, all the while knowing it wasn’t enough. Her hands pulling at her own tits as she watched the agent stare down at her.

Leaning forward but never stopping the motion of her fingers, barely entering Talia before pulling them out. Kensi’s hair fell across Talia’s thighs as she began to suck on her clit. Keeping up the slow movement of her fingers, working her mouth and hands in perfect sync. Her tongue curled as she applied just the right amount of pressure, in just the right spot, gently at first, before releasing and focusing once again on her fingers. When Talia’s hips started moving to meet Kensi’s strokes she sped up her hand, her mouth moving in once again as she licked Talia, darting her tongue inside before finding her clit once again. With Kensi’s mouth working in perfect time with her hands, as she curled her fingers inside Kensi, Talia let go.

It hit her hard, she came screaming out Kensi’s name, coming hard on her face as her vision turned white, all sound muted to her but her own moans.

She cried out as Kensi’s mouth pulled back, followed by her hand. The feeling leaving Talia empty. Worried she was going to leave she pulled Kensi down into a kiss, tasting herself on Kensi’s lips and tongue.

When their breathing had returned to normal, Kensi pushed herself from the bed. "You don’t need to leave.” Talia said, internally chastising herself for how desperate she sounded.

“I’m just going to take a shower. You could join me?” Kensi smiled, laughing when Talia jumped from the bed, her tits bouncing as she pulled them towards her bathroom.

* * *

Waking up, she tried to take in her surroundings, knowing instantly she wasn’t in her own home.

The memories from the previous night seemed to hit her all at once and she was instantly on high alert. With a glance at Talia, she was sure she was still fast asleep, and with that knowledge she started to make her escape.

Kensi Blye was a pro at leaving the scene of a one night stand. She’d had years of practice and being an undercover agent had only honed her skills further. Although it had been a while since she’d had to make a quick escape she fell into her old habits very easily. Easing her way off the bed, she was careful not to jostle the sleeping figure next to her. A quick peek around the room told her the night before had been as frantic as she remembered.

Managing to locate at least half of her clothes she slipped on her bra and then reached for her jeans, finding them abandoned across the doorway to the bedroom.

She spotted a black top and despite knowing it wasn’t hers she reached for it anyway, eager to get out of there. She had it over her shoulders when she heard Talia chuckle into her pillow.

“I can’t believe you are actually trying to sneak away and stealing my clothes. You are a terrible house guest.” Talia didn’t need to move to know that Kensi was standing looking not dissimilar to a deer in headlights. “You realize it will be far more awkward if you leave and then we have to work a case together? Because the whole time you are gonna be thinking about this moment, and I’ll be thinking about that impressive thing you did with your tongue last night -”

“Shut up.” Kensi laughed pulling the pillow out from under Talia, causing her to look up with a faux glare.

“Kensi, you could leave and make it awkward or we could see this for what it was, just some fun. Then we can go get breakfast and we won’t mention it again.”

“Just a one time thing.”

“Yes. One time deal.” Talia confirmed with a grin. “Plus the rest of your clothes are on this side of the room so you would have woken me anyway.”

They had found their way to Pete’s Diner an hour later. Ordering copious amounts of waffles, and enough coffee to start to counteract their heavy hangovers. The mutual agreement was this was a one time thing. Fun, but certainly not to be repeated.

They both knew it was never going to be a one time thing.


End file.
